Into The Night
by bambino-rotto
Summary: Spoilers up to after the ark arc. OCs. Laven. distorted timeline. full summary inside chapter 2. Co-written with Suki Naromi. Please read
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everybody! This is a fanfic that I thought would be a pretty good idea, but it was a pain in the neck to get started because I had to do some stuff (that I'm not gonna spoil right now) and I've actually been planning this since last month. This is set after the ark arc and after Link becomes Allen's "guardian." If I miss anything or you have any questions just ask me or let me know. This should be an interesting fic to read and for me to write. This is also co-written with the VERY VERY VERY (and I mean very) wonderful Suki Naromi. I couldn't do this fic without her help and the use of her OC, Anya Markov. I hope you guys enjoy :D Reviews are very much appreciated :D**

**-full summary- **

Lavi and Allen are bored with the lull of missions happening after settling everything with the Ark. They accidentally destroy some of the Order, so Komui sends them on a mission to keep them away. Bookman who is worried about Lavi's emotions, calls in someone to watch over him much like Link is looking over Allen. The four of them continue onto the mission at a small mountain village where the young men disappear at night. They need to try to find the innocence responsible for this while trying not to get caught themselves. Lavi and Allen sure are having a hard time focusing with each other there to keep them company ;D

* * *

><p>Lavi walked into the cafeteria a bit bored. He had just finished documenting the recent events with Bookman in the library and only had a little amount of time to eat before he had to go work with Bookman in the library more. Once Lavi had gotten his tray of food, he scanned the cafeteria for a place to eat. A certain tiny white-haired exorcist sitting next to a tinier brown-haired exorcist caught his eye. The smaller of the two exorcists was a young girl clinging closely to Allen. Lavi started walking over to Allen smiling until his eyes fell upon the blonde standing beside him. A frown decorated his face as he stared at Link, Allen's new "supervisor." Forcing a smile on, Lavi sat next to Allen and the girl and slung an arm around Allen's shoulder. "Hey, Moyashi! Hey there, Anya," Lavi smiled. Allen scowled at Lavi at his hated 'nickname' while<p>

"It's Allen," Allen said before eating more of his fifteen plates of food.

"Hiya, Bro! What's up?" Anya asked smiling then raising an eyebrow at Lavi's arm around Allen's shoulder.

"Are you done working?" Allen asked.

"For now at least. The old panda is giving me a break to eat, but I know I have a lot more work waiting for me when I get back," Lavi sighed and started eating.

Anya's eyes brightened suddenly with pure excitement,"Hey, can I help? I wanna help with Bookman work!"

"I think so. I wouldn't mind having an extra hand to help me out," Lavi smiled.

"Mr. Walker, if your almost done, we should be leaving soon. You still have more paperwork to fill out," Link cut in. Allen simply nodded and continued eating.

"Sweeet," Anya smiled triumphantly, then scowled seeing Two-Spot interrupt their fun. She huffed and rolled her eyes,"Why do you have to be so... soo... er.." She tried thinking of a word that would describe Link, but she kept drawing a blank. Soon, Allen was down to his last two sticks of mitarashi dango. He easily finished the one and reached out to grab his second when Lavi grabbed it while Allen was distracted by Anya's struggle. Allen glared at Lavi.

"Lavi... That is my mitarashi dango," Allen warned threateningly.

"Yeah... So?" Lavi asked swinging the dumpling stick in the air.

"It's the last one, so give it back," Allen ordered. He reached for it only for it to be pulled away by Lavi. Lavi smirked down at Allen.

"But I've always wanted to try one," Lavi smiled feigning innocence. Allen merely deepened his glare.

"You wouldn't dare," Allen said.

"Oh, but I would," Lavi smirked. Allen lounged in again to grab the dango stick, but Lavi quickly ate the dumplings. After swallowing, he looked a defeated Allen in the eyes. "Are you okay, Moyashi?"

"It's Allen!" Allen shouted, his aura darkening with his anger.

"Allen... Just calm down now," Lavi said backing away from Allen slowly.

"Calm down? You ate my last mitarashi dango!" Allen shouted standing up as well.

"Mr. Walker, we really don't have time to do this," Link warned.

"Yeah, so... why don't you just go with Link... and I'll... Run!" Lavi shouted and started running away. Allen started chasing after him.

"M-Mr. Walker, wai-" Link's pleas were cut off by a gloved hand slapped over his mouth. He looked down and saw Anya glaring up at him.

"Not so fast, Two-Spot, I'm not done!" She said waggling her finger. She forced him to sit down and went back to thinking about what she was trying to say. "God dang it, I forgot what I was talking about... What was it...? Um... hmm..." Link sighed and and strummed his fingers on the table out of impatience.

Meanwhile, Lavi was still running around the Black Order trying to escape "Black Allen." Seeing Allen start to close the gap between them, Lavi yelped. He pulled out his hammer. "Oodzuchi Kozuchi, man, man, man!" Lavi cried making the hammer grow in size. Allen simply smirked at Lavi.

"Crown Clown, activate! Crown Belt!" Allen shouted. His innocence formed around him then the white cape spread into streams racing towards Lavi. The cape streams wrap around Lavi's hammer and pull the hammer away from Lavi.

"Hey!" Lavi shouted then yelped again as he was picked up next. The cape wrapped around the hallway forming a giant spider-web holding Lavi suspended in the air. Allen calmly strolled to below Lavi with a simple smirk on his face. "Hey now... Don't get any bright ideas... I mean... I didn't do anything wrong."

Allen frowned at this, stopping in his tracks. "What do you mean you didn't do anything wrong? You stole my last dango!" Just as he was about to unleash his fury, a shrill whistle pierced the air. Lavi and Allen turned to see Anya panting from running

"A-Anya, it's good to see you. How's the weather down there, ne? Everything fine?" Lavi chuckled with nervous laughter. Anya looked at the redhead for a minute then smiled her usual big grin.

"Oh, it's quite fabulous from here, thank you!" She looked at Allen, then at the web of innocence, then at Lavi. All of a sudden, her face was riddled with realization that things were NOT quite fabulous. She inhaled sharply and let out a high pitched scream that rang throughout the Order. Allen grunted and winced at the sound, falling to his knees as his balance was thrown off. Slowly but surely, Lavi was released from the Crown Clown. He quickly stumbled over to his hammer and picked it up.

"Thanks, Anya!" Lavi called as he broke through a wall with Oodzuchi Kozuchi. He continued running into the next room and into that hallway.

"No problem, Bro!... What'd I do?" Anya called before Allen shook his head and continued pursuing Lavi.

Lavi started swinging his hammer around wildly hitting back debris towards Allen. Allen clawed and slashed his way through the debris slowly gaining on Lavi. "How are you so fast, Moyashi?" Lavi called back to Allen.

"It's Allen!" Allen growled racing faster towards Lavi. Lavi cried out of desperation and started hitting more debris around, knocking down walls in the process. Rumbling shook the ground as the Order became less stable. Gaps in the ceiling above started opening dropping debris from above. Allen ordered the Crowned Clown to stop debris from coming near him. Allen ran ahead easily moving around the cement littering the ground. Just as Allen's long fingers of the Crowned Clown were about to grasp Lavi, Lavi spun his hammer in the air calling upon his level two innocence seals.

"Maruhi!" he cried quickly slamming his hammer down on the 'fire' symbol crashing it to the ground. "Hiban!" A large fire snake twisted through the air. Allen stopped his pursuit and covered himself in his cloak before the fiery column spiraled upwards. The column crashed through the ceiling and up through all of the floors of the Order crashing through the roof dissipating in the cold air. When Allen had finally gotten free, Lavi was already far ahead.

"Clown Belt!" Allen shouted. Allen's cape shot towards Lavi and wrapped around his ankle. The cape pulled him into the air and swung him around. Allen caught up to greet an upside-down Lavi. "Looks like the rabbit has been caught again." Allen smirked at Lavi who was now eye level.

"Am I really caught, Moyashi?" Lavi asked swinging his hammer at his feet, the spike pressing against the cape wrapped around his ankle. The cape bent and stretched at the new pressure but didn't snap as Lavi had planned. "What is this stuff made of, Moyashi?"

"It's Allen. And it's made of innocence. I would think that a Bookman like you would know that," Allen chuckled.

"You cocky little," he trailed off to tap Allen away with his hammer. Allen hit some debris and tripped falling backwards and letting his guard down. Crown Belt slipped dropping Lavi painfully to the ground. They both sat up slowly, rubbing their heads. "Hey... I'm tired... Truce?"

"Fine..." Allen sighed after a long pause.

"Well... You fell for it!" Lavi shouted before knocking more debris in front of Allen and running ahead. Lavi smirked and ran on ahead only to receive a foot slamming into his face as he turned a corner. He fell back to the ground holding his nose. Bookman stood above him with a very bored expression. "Ow! You old panda! That really hurt!"

"Shut up!" Bookman shouted slapping Lavi upside the back of his head. "You just almost destroyed the Black Order! How could you do something like that?"

Allen ran up to Lavi and Bookman just to hit Lavi again. Lavi blinked and shook his head clear. "Okay... A few more hits to the head and I might actually acquire brain damage," Lavi joked.

"Like you don't already have some," Allen muttered.

"Lavi, we need to talk. Later in private," Bookman said before walking away. Allen was about to hit Lavi once again when a hand grabbed his wrist, stopping him in the back swing. Lavi and Allen turned to face Link, panting from running.

"There you are, Mr. Walker. I must say that I cannot condone this behavior of yours," Link scolded letting go of Allen's wrist. Allen looked away sadly. "We need to continue with your paperwork, however-"

"Allen. Lavi... You two were the ones to cause all of this damage... right?" Komui asked, making his way down the cement filled hallway. Once he stood in front of the guilty party, more debris crashed down as the hallway above collapsed. Smoke dusted the four of them a small coughing fit following soon after. "Come to my office. Now." Lavi, Allen, and Link followed Komui up to his office. Link stood by the doorway, Allen and Lavi sat on the couch in front of Komui's desk while Komui sighed and leaned against his desk. "I understand that with the lack of missions being assigned you may be getting a little bored, but that's not a reason for you to destroy the Order. You both need something to do. I'm assigning you on a mission. This one is a small mountain village outside of Madrid, Spain that you will be going to. Over the past two months, the villages young men are disappearing at night and so far, none of them have returned. We believe that innocence may causing this. We'll send finders there now, but you two won't actually leave until next week. Can you not destroy the Order by then?"

"We won't. I promise," Lavi smiled. Allen nodded in agreement.

"Good, because the pay for the repairs is coming from the pay from your next few missions," Komui smilled evilly.

"What? But the Order always pays for stuff like this!" Lavi shouted.

"About that... Leverrier seems to think that we spend too much money around here and suggested we cut back on funds. Since my precious research can't afford a budget cut, we've decided to take away the repairs fund. A little bit of research also shows that a certain one-eyed redhead usually causes the most damage in the field anyways from taking out large buildings, collapsing roofs and walls, and even smashing in the ground causing craters in the road with a certain hammer. In this past year, that certain exorcist has accumulated over 2.5 million dollars in damage, so if only we could cut back on repairs, then we wouldn't spend as much money now would we?" Komui asked, his aura growing darker as he spoke. Lavi shrank in his seat and looked away from Komui. Allen could be heard chuckling next to him.

"So... Is that it, Komui? Gramps wants to see me in the library soon," Lavi chuckled nervously. Komui just sighed and waved his hand dismissively. Lavi smiled and stood and left the room with Allen followed closely by Link. "Man, Komui must be stressed. Never seen him like that before," Lavi sighed putting his hands behind his head as he walked.

"It is your fault too, you know. You caused most of the damage. It was kinda funny watching you panic like that too," Allen chuckled.

Lavi pouted, "Aw, that's not nice, Moyashi. You're a little demon."

"My name is Allen," Allen glared at Lavi.

"Alright, alright. Fine, I get it, but I'm still gonna call you Moyashi," Lavi smiled at Allen's angry pout. Soon the they reached the library.

"Mr. Walker, this way. We need to finish all of your paperwork," Link said waiting for Allen to follow him.

"Okay, hold on a second. I guess I'll see you later, Lavi?" Allen asked.

"Definitely, Moyashi. We'll have dinner together, okay?" Lavi smiled and ruffled Allen's hair. Allen just chuckled and nodded. "I'll see you later." Lavi waved Allen off as he followed Link around the library. Lavi just smiled and started heading towards his and Bookman's usual spot in the back of the library.

"That boy was the fabled Destroyer of Time, no?" came an unfamiliar voice. Lavi quickly turned to see a boy leaning against a bookshelf. This boy had blonde hair in a ponytail with a few stray braids fraying from the smoother hairs kept together. He wore an exorcist uniform with the sleeves cut off and rubber gloves that started just above his elbows. Around his forehead was a red headband tied at the back of his head. On his arms were tattoos that covered most of his skin. A bandage went across his nose and his bottom lip was pierced. He gazed at Lavi with an emotionless stare.

"Who are you?" Lavi asked cautious of this mysterious boy.

"Lavi Bookman, Jr. you are, yes? Emotions is what I just saw? Tsk. Not allowed for a Bookman such as yourself," the boy went on ignoring Lavi's questions. Lavi's eye narrowed.

"It's called acting, and how do you know this?" Lavi questioned. _This boy is weird... His speaking is way off... Who is he?_ Lavi thought.

"Acting is it really? The sincerity of that statement I question," the boy said in disbelief.

"Why does it even matter to you? Answer me this time," Lavi ordered.

"Why does it matter? Amusing can I not find this?" the boy asked still emotionless.

"It doesn't look like you find this amusing. Are you mocking me?" Lavi asked. The boy let a small smirk appear on his face. Lavi growled and charged him ready to punch when the boy caught his hand.

"A punch? Angry you are with me? Anger is an emotion too, no? Acting can you tell me this is too?" the boy asked smugly. Lavi growled again then was pinned to the ground by the boy. "I cannot believe that you are merely 'acting' anymore." The boy released Lavi and sat at a table. Lavi calmed himself before continuing on to his meeting place with Bookman.

"There you are, you idiot. Where have you been?" Bookman demanded setting a large book down on a table nearby.

"Sorry, Gramps. Things happened," Lavi shrugged. Bookman just sighed.

"Well we need to talk. I'm aware of everything that happened in the ark. I heard that you could have killed Allen and almost killed yourself if it weren't for Allen's innocence?" Bookman started. Lavi cringed at the memories of the fight he had shared with Allen. "How many times have I warned you about your emotions? You're getting too caught up in all of this. It makes me think that we should leave this place behind soon." Lavi stiffened at Bookman's words. "But it would be a bad idea to pull out of this now. We've already spent three years here documenting the important events, and this war is no where near over yet. If we left now, all of our work would be wasted." Lavi relaxed then tensed again as Bookman continued to speak. "That is why I have called someone to stay with us."

"You called someone from the Bookman Clan to come here? Who is it?" Lavi asked curiously.

"You can come here now, son," Bookman called out. Lavi turned around to face the boy from before. This time though, there was a small forced smile on his face.

"Lavi, this is Rayne. He will be here with us at the Order for a while. Please, take good care of him. The two of you will be spending a lot of time together since I gave him orders to watch over you," Bookman explained.

"What? I don't need a babysitter, Gramps," Lavi scoffed.

"To meet you is a pleasure. Look forward do I to working together," he said.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, that was the first chapter of this new fanfic of mine. How'd you like it? So, as credited above, Anya Markov is an OC of Suki Naromi while Rayne Bookman is an OC of mine made in specific for this fanfic (although now that I've gone through everything I kinda like him). You can look at the art for Anya on Suki's page here<strong> http:/sukinaromi ./gallery/24291259#/d3ht9mg **(just take out the space in the link) while my art is on the way. It's not up yet 'cuz my printer is being mean and won't let me scan my art. So, I hoped you liked it. Please review. While I like the idea of this, it makes me queasy that it's not interesting, so please review. If if you just wanna say how bad it is I will appreciate it. Thanks see you next chapter.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Welcome! I'm here with the next chapter! This is gonna introduce more of Rayne, so let me know what you guys think of Rayne okay? I forgot to promise this last time, but people who review get a shout out. Shout outs go to Kaida Amaya for reviewing. Thanks! Now here's the chapter. The first few chapters or until I get bored is gonna be some light fluff before the mission. And... READ!**

* * *

><p>Lavi stared at Rayne as he was introduced by Bookman. Rayne's eyes remained emotionless even though a small smile was on his face. Lavi narrowed his eyes and glared at Bookman. "You can't be serious, Gramps. This guy!" he shouted pointing to Rayne. Bookman sighed as the smile on Rayne's face fell.<p>

"Offend me did you mean to do?" he asked.

"And what is wrong with you? Can you not speak like a normal person?" Lavi asked turning his attention to Rayne.

"Wrong is there with the way speak I?" Rayne asked genuine confusion on his face.

"Yes, there is something wrong with the way you speak. You sound as if you haven't ever talked to people before," Lavi sighed.

"That's because he hasn't," Bookman cut in. Lavi looked at Rayne with confusion first then down to Bookman waiting for him to explain. "Rayne was taken in by the Elder Bookman at a young age to study the ways of the Bookman Clan strictly. He's just as gifted as you actually, but since he was training, he never got any field experience. This is his first persona to gather information for the Bookman Clan."

"First? So he really hasn't ever talked to anyone before... How old are you?" Lavi asked Rayne.

"Nineteen I am," Rayne said.

"So you're older than me, and this is your first persona?" Lavi asked. Rayne nodded. "So where are you from?"

"America I come from," Rayne said.

"He's really obedient," Lavi observed.

"That's because unlike you, he has spent his entire life under the Bookman Clan principals. He hasn't grown soft like you have. I asked the Bookman Clan to send someone to us who can help keep an eye on you and stop you from getting too caught up, so they sent Rayne here. He may be young, but he is already close to the perfect Bookman heir," Bookman explained.

"So is he going to be like Link and follow me around everywhere?" Lavi asked.

"Yes, his responsibilities are going to be much like Link's are. He was even has his own innocence so he can go on missions with you," Bookman said.

"I see... Sorry about earlier then," Lavi mumbled.

"Accepted apology. Must say I, already emotion troubles you are having. Work a lot you have will do to control them be able," Rayne said.

"I don't have emotions. I'm a Bookman, so don't worry about that," Lavi said before walking away. Rayne followed him closely. Lavi growled out of annoyance after 15 minutes of Rayne following him. "Can't you go somewhere?"

"Leave I cannot. To watch you is my duty. Abandon it I cannot do," Rayne said.

"Well you're getting annoying," Lavi sighed walking faster. Rayne kept pace with Lavi. Lavi growled and suddenly broke out into a run quickly cutting corners here and there. He finally rested once he reached the cafeteria and tried to catch his breath. A glass of water was offered to Lavi. "Thanks." Lavi smiled and started drinking only to cough and sputter it back out when he saw that Rayne was the one to offer it.

"Alright you are?" Rayne asked. Lavi coughed more.

"How the hell are you not tired?" Lavi shouted.

"Intensive training," Rayne answered simply. Lavi was about to say something when he saw Kanda sitting at a table eating his soba noodles. Lavi smirked and walked over to him and started braiding his ponytail. Kanda didn't notice until he heard Lavi snicker. He pulled out his sword and held it next to his throat.

"Back away. Now," Kanda ordered.

"Aww, but it looks so pretty, Yuu," Lavi teased. He laughed and jumped out the way of Kanda's swing.

"Let me eat in peace, baka usagi," Kanda growled. He was about to go back to eating when he saw Rayne. "Who the hell are you?"

"Rayne Bookman. To assist Bookman and Lavi here I am," Rayne smiled.

"You sure do pick up weirdos, usagi," Kanda snorted.

"Well Gramps is the one who wants him here," Lavi sighed. Kanda rose an eyebrow at him. "Don't ask."

"Wasn't gonna," Kanda said continuing to eat. Rayne let out a short chuckle and covered his smirk with his hand. "Something funny?"

"Amusing I find you is all," Rayne said returning to his emotionless state once again.

"Why am I amusing?" Kanda demanded.

"Gruff you appear to be, but lonely you are wishing to be loved. What a thing useless to want," Rayne explained. Kanda growled and stood up grabbing a fistful of Rayne's uniform.

"What the hell do you know? Unless you want a fight then shut the hell up," Kanda threatened.

"Wrong am I? Your files I have read. Lotus flower do you still keep?" Rayne asked. Kanda growled and started to swing his sword only to stop and drop Mugen. He fell to the ground holding his stomach revealing the metal rod Rayne had used to hit his stomach. Rayne glared down at Kanda. "To fight I am not here for. Comrades we are for now. Fight you do not I wish to do."

"Che... arrogant bastard," Kanda forced out. Lavi helped Kanda up to sit at the table again.

"That was dangerous, Rayne. Are you okay, Yuu? Where did you get hit?" Lavi asked worried.

"Che, get off me, baka usagi. I'm fine," Kanda spat pushing Lavi away from him. Kanda stood and walked away. Lavi watched him leave then glared at Rayne.

"What was that? you had no reason to hit him," Lavi growled.

"But hit me he was about to. Self defense that was. Down calm you need to. Control his emotions better he can than you. Best you are supposed to be are you not?" Rayne asked sending Lavi a glare just as intense as his.

"Lavi!" a cheerful voice called. Both Lavi and Rayne turned to see Lenalee walking towards them using one crutch. Her legs were still bandaged and slippers were on her feet. She smiled as she got closer to them. "Hey, Lavi. Who's this?"

"This is Rayne. Where've you been?" Lavi asked.

"I just came from my innocence synchronization test. It's still pretty low..." she trailed off.

"Lenalee Lee you are, yes? Long hair you had checked your file when I," Rayne started.

"It was burnt off in the fight against the level 3 at sea," she said.

"Ah... yes, remember I reading that fight. Alone level 3 akuma you fought. Strong enough you were not, so used over your innocence you did to win. Incapacitated you are now. Senseless sacrifice it was. Lost were the ship and crew regardless no? Effort your was not worth it surely?" Rayne snorted. Tears started forming in her eyes.

"How can you say that? I was able to keep Lavi and the others safe because of that, and don't talk about the crew like that! Miss Anita was a-"

"Mistress?" Rayne cut in. "Contributions of hers appreciated were greatly, but Her job failed she to do and consequences she paid. Saved could she and the crew been had not Cross fallen in love with she did." Lenalee slapped him with enough for to turn his head. Rayne looked back at her still emotionless.

"She was a good person! How can you be so heartless when she gave her life for us?" Lenalee shouted crying. Rayne remained quiet. Lenalee left the room in tears.

"That makes it two people you've managed to scare away. How can you say that we're comrades temporarily when you do this?" Lavi asked.

"Said that I only to gain trust. Know we both comrades never will we have," Rayne said.

"I know that, but if you don't want to scare people off, then you have to try not to speak so harshly," Lavi said.

"Harshly speak I?" Rayne asked.

"Yes, you do. Next time we see someone just stay quiet and watch how I talk," Lavi ordered.

Almost on cue, the hyperactive ball of sunshine known as Anya came waltzing down the hall in the direction of the two Bookmen. Seeing Lavi, her green eyes sparkled with excitement. "Hiya, bro! I haven't seen you since this morning!" she looked beside Lavi and saw the taller Rayne tower over her. She squeaked and slightly made herself hidden behind Lavi. "Who's that?

"Anya, this is Rayne. He's a Bookman like me," Lavi smiled.

She stared at Rayne and studied him for a while. She didn't look too amused, probably because she could sense how awkward he was just being there. She hugged Lavi's arm for protection, "He looks pretty weird..."

"Be nice. He's gonna be spending a lot of time with me starting now and if you're gonna hang around me then that means that he's gonna spend a lot of time around you to," Lavi said. He smiled and nudged her forward. "Just go ahead and introduce yourself. Don't worry. He doesn't bite." _Though he's a bit of an ass_, thought Lavi.

Anya squeaked a little at the nudge and looked up at Rayne nervously. She frowned a bit, not liking the way he looked... He irked her somehow. She pouted and was silent for a good minute before she stuck out her hand,"I'm Anya Markov. Nice to meet you..." She said grudgingly. Her pale green eyes averted away from Rayne, showing her childish behavior.

"Child you are? Exorcists they let children be? Supervisor Komui is no? Thinking what is Komui?" Rayne sighed.

Anya's eye twitched as Rayne continued speaking,"The hell are you saying? Speak English damn it! I can't understand you!" She stomped on the ground in irritation, then looked at Lavi,"This guy pisses me off! He even called me a child! I'm not a child, I can defend myself in battle," She gritted her teeth and pouted even more. Lavi held Anya back by her shoulders.

"He doesn't mean it, Anya, and that's just the way he speaks. Rayne, cut it out," Lavi warned.

"Cut it out?" Rayne repeated.

"Stop it," Lavi said losing his patience.

"Child no more she is! Can do what innocence her anyways?" Rayne asked.

"Don't get me started you awkward friggin-" Anya grumbled under her breath, then muttered inaudible things in her native language of Russian. She sighed, then glared at him,"My Innocence is called Bella Voce. It's the voice I speak with, but it isn't truly mine. I was born mute."

"Born mute you were? Mute wished I you stayed," Rayne muttered and Lavi sighed knowing that Anya had heard that comment.

That was it. The final straw had been pulled. In a fit of blind fury, Anya kicked Rayne as hard as she could between the legs and glared at him with pale green eyes of pure rage,"Well it wasn't fully my choice to come here, you prick! You know what I wish? I wish you never even ran into me you tall, awkward, cold, meddling son of a-" She stopped herself and instead of cursing, she drew in a large breath and screamed at the top of her lungs. A shrill chime sounded from her mouth, one so loud and high pitched that the railing and ground around them cracked ever so slightly from the intensity. After she ran out of breath she panted and glared at Rayne, who was laying on the ground in pain (both in his groin and in his ears). Not feeling satisfied enough, Anya stormed off in the direction of Komui's lab, a common action she did when she was thoroughly annoyed... Lavi's eye widened in fear.

"Oh crap... You really did it now... Hope you're as tough as you say are... You're on your own!" Lavi shouted. He turned to run but was stopped by Rayne's hand grasping his ankle. "Dude! Let go! I don't want to die with you! Hurry up before she comes back!"

"Anywhere... going you're... not," Rayne grunted. Lavi desperately tried to shake off Rayne's hand, but Rayne's hold was deathly tight.

Seconds later, the sound of a door being kicked open was heard from down the hall. The two looked in direction of Komui's lab where Anya had disappeared to. Walking eerily calmly down the hall was Anya herself, holding a giant drill belonging to the Supervisor. Her eyes were slightly dazed and her lips were curled upward in a sinister smile. She trailed one hand down the drill to the switch located close to the bottom,"You see this drill, Rayne?" She asked with a childish tune in her voice. A small but menacing laugh followed after,"I believe it likes your face..." The drill roared to life and the crazy little Russian exorcist bolted down the hall toward the new Bookman with a very visible intent to kill.

Lavi started waving his arms in front of him. "Whoa whoa whoa whoa whoa whoa whoa! Cool it, Anya! You don't wanna accidentally hurt me too do you?" Lavi asked quickly, desperation very apparent in his voice.

"Then move out of the way!" She shouted and aimed the drill straight for Rayne's face.

"I can't! He's got one hell of a grip! He won't let me go!" Lavi cried trying to kick Rayne off him again. Lavi eventually gave up and started to walk away, dragging Rayne along with him. As Anya got closer, Lavi walked faster.

It didn't help their situation much however, because the farther they got from Anya, the more pissed off she became. She picked up her pace and jabbed the drill into the ground as an attempt to stab Rayne, but (luckily for the poor guy) she missed. The drill got caught between the stones of the hallway and Anya struggled for a little while to pull it back out. During her struggle, a small gloved hand covered hers. Everyone's eyes looked up to see Allen standing there pulling Anya's hand away from the drill. "Anya, isn't this going a bit too far? Just turn off the drill and tell me what happened."

The girl yelped in surprise seeing the foreign hand pull hers away from the weapon she was holding. Seeing it was Allen, her cheeks flushed with embarrassment. She didn't bother trying to deny what happened, so she reluctantly turned off the drill and glared at Rayne. Her eyes definitely spelled 'I'll get you sooner or later,' and her rude hand gesture sure sealed the deal. She looked at Allen, then back at Rayne and sighed,"That prick over there pissed me off. I was trying to be nice and introduced myself, but he went on and provoked me by calling me a child..." Her hands tightened into shaking fists of fury,"Then he insulted my being mute... I can't forgive that son of a... son of a... URRGHHHH.." She pulled at her hair in frustration as she rambled mysterious (and quite questionable) words in Russian.

Rayne took this chance to let go of Lavi's ankle and stand up albeit a bit shakily. He coughed from the discomfort then seemed perfectly fine after that. "Assure you can harm none I meant that I. Me please forgive," Rayne said putting on a fake smile. Lavi finally relaxed some at the nice gesture Rayne was trying to show.

Anya glared at him and held up the drill threateningly,"Back off, or next time I'm not holding back no matter who tries to stop me." She wouldn't admit it, but deep down, she accepted his apology. However she wasn't the kind of person to let someone offend her and be forgiven just like that. She was, after all, still a kid at heart.

Rayne stepped behind Lavi and Lavi sighed. "Why is everyone hiding behind me today?" Lavi's annoyance was quickly replaced by happiness as he remembered Allen was standing there. "Hey there, Moyashi. Got another break? Where's Two-Spot?"

"Over there in the corner," Allen pointed then shuddered at how creepy that was. "I've got a break for now, but Lavi... Who is that?"

"Allen, this is Rayne. He's a Bookman too, and Gramps decided to bring him here. He's a bit of a social retard though, so that's why he pissed off Anya," Lavi said.

"Retard not am I," Rayne glared at Lavi.

Anya raised an eyebrow,"I'm not so sure of that..."she muttered and glared at Rayne.

Rayne stepped out from behind Lavi and bowed deeply. "I apologize for the trouble I've caused," he said.

"Wow, that was the first sentence you've said correctly!" Lavi smiled.

"Correct that was?" Rayne asked standing straight again.

Anya just huffed and lowered the drill,"You just watch what you say or you're gonna have a third eye pretty soon..." She frowned, then looked over her shoulder to see Link walking closer. She grimaced even more and glared as he came to stand between her and Allen.

"Hey, Two-Spot. What're you doing?" Lavi asked.

"This is a new face in the Order. I must know about all of Mr. Walker's acquaintances. Who are you?" Link asked Rayne. Rayne took a deep breath.

"Rayne I am..." he trailed off remembering Lavi's advice, "Two-Spot."

Anya blinked at Rayne's introduction, then bursted out into a fit of laughter,"You are NOT gonna last long here..." She said after she managed to calm herself down (though she still giggled here and there at Rayne's stupidity). Rayne blushed in embarrassment. Lavi started laughing too.

"Alright, alright, let's give the poor guy a break. Hey, Moyashi, do you feel like sparring with me? Ever since our chase I realized that I'm kinda out of practice ever since I got my hammer back after it broke," Lavi said.

"Sure, you want me to take it easy on you, then?" Allen asked smirking.

"Oh, so you think you're better than me now?" Lavi asked.

"No... I know I am," Allen smirked.

"Alright, we'll have to see about that. Let's go, Moyashi," Lavi said.

"You're on," Allen agreed.

Anya smiled brightly hearing this,"Ohhh~ I wanna watch! Can I watch? Please? Pleaaasssee?" She bounced in place as she failed to contain her excitement.

"Of course you can. Rayne, Two-Spot, you're coming too, aren't you?" Lavi asked.

"Of course," Link said as Rayne said, "Course of," at the same time.

Anya clapped happily, then clung to Allen's arm as they walked to the training grounds,"Allen, how've you been by the way? I haven't seen you in forever..." She hinted a small glare toward Link, but otherwise her childish cheerfulness had returned.

"Ah... I've been good, though I can't say I'm happy about all of the paper work. I don't know how you do it, Lavi. At times I just feel like shouting," Allen sighed.

"I understand, but don't worry Moyashi. It gets better," Lavi smiled and ruffled Allen's hair receiving a warning glare from Rayne. "Calm down, just acting friendly like always," Lavi whispered to Rayne. They continued walking to the training room, Allen and Lavi each stepping onto the grounds. "Don't take it easy on me, alright, Moyashi?" Lavi pulled out his hammer spinning it on his hand before making it a normal sized hammer.

"You got it, usagi. Just don't complain when I win," Allen smirked and pulled on his arm turning it into the sword he used in the Ark.

"Oodzuchi Kozuchi, man, man, man!" Lavi shouted as his hammer grew larger. He swung his hammer to bring it down on Allen. Crowned Clown's cloak stopped the hammer giving Allen an opening to rush in towards Lavi. Lavi shrank the length of the handle to bring his hammer down to parry Allen's attack. Lavi brought the hammer upwards launching Allen into the air. Lavi used this time to call upon his level 2 seals. "Level 2, unlock! Maruhi!" Lavi slammed the hammer into the fire seal and onto the ground. "Hiban!" A large fire snake twisted up from the seal and into the air. It spiraled around the room before capturing Allen.

"Crowned Clown!" Allen shouted. His cloak wrapped around himself until the snake disappeared. Allen unwound himself and directed his falling towards Lavi bringing his sword down. Lavi used the handle of his hammer to black the attack. Allen smirked. "That was kinda weak. You sure you're up for this fight?" He jumped away from Lavi, flipping before landing on the ground again. Lavi staggered under the force. Allen charged Lavi again ready to attack. His cape stopped Lavi from falling backwards as Allen held his sword to Lavi's neck. "I believe I win." Allen smiled innocently down at Lavi. Lavi chuckled and returned Oodzuchi Kozuchi back to its travel size.

"Alright, alright, you got me. Good fight, Moyashi," Lavi smiled putting his hammer back in the pouch on his leg.

"It's Allen," Allen smiled sweetly deactivating his innocence making Lavi fall to the ground.

"That hurt, Allen," Lavi whined playfully.

"Sorry, sorry. Here," Allen held out his hand to Lavi. Lavi smiled and took his hand. He pulled Allen down and pinned him to the ground laughing. "You let you're guard down, Moyashi!"

"Oh come on! That's not fair! The fight was over!" Allen argued.

"Well get over it, Moyashi. I got you," Lavi laughed. Allen pouted and huffed as he crossed his arms over his chest making Lavi laugh a bit more. Rayne and Link had made their way over to the pair.

"Fight now just did you not? Friendly how be can you that after?" Rayne asked his confusion heavy in his voice.

"First off, it was a spar. There's a difference. And second, we can be so friendly 'cause we are friends after all, right, Moyashi?" Lavi smiled down at Allen.

"Right... But, Lavi?" Allen called. Lavi looked at him curiously. "Do you mind... getting off me?" Allen looked away blushing slightly. Lavi blushed and quickly got up pulling Allen up beside him. Lavi turned away and coughed to fill the silence.

"Sorry..." Lavi mumbled.

"It's okay..." Allen trailed off.

"Lavi, we have Bookman work to do. Now," Rayne said sternly.

"Oh, so now you speak right. I see. You only talk right when I'm trouble," Lavi groaned causing Allen to laugh.

"Mr. Walker, we need to get back to our work as well," Link cut in.

"Alright, see you later, Lavi?" Allen asked.

"You got it, Moyashi," Lavi smiled.

"It's Allen! How many times do I have to say that? Allen! A-L-L-E-N!" Allen shouted. Lavi chuckled and ruffled his hair.

"I got it. Run along now, Allen," Lavi smiled ruffling Allen's hair.

Allen pouted slightly and fixed his hair. He waved back at Lavi. Lavi smiled and waved back until Allen left the room with Link. "Emotions can you now tell you do still not have?" Rayne asked. Lavi smile turned into a frown and his hand dropped down to his side. "Get rid them of we have to."

* * *

><p><strong>Alrighty! That's the end of the chapter! Hope you guys liked it. I again have to thank Suki Naromi for co-writing this with me. God only knows how crappy this would be without you. Now, time to advertise. Please review. Reviews are the world to me 'cuz it tells me that I'm not just posting crap on here and wasting everyone's time. Well, see you next chapter!<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! I'm back with a new chapter :3 Thank you to DGrayManFanatic for reviewing. Sorry for the long update time D: Things are hectic. Anyways, here's the chapter. I'm gonna go on ahead and start the mission 'cuz I'm tired of all of the fluff xD Enjoy**

* * *

><p>"So," Allen started as they took in the scenery around them. "This is Delarosa?" The town they were in was surrounded by thick forests and to the north and west of the town were tall mountains that started almost at the edge of town. In the town, there were many houses and even some huts. The main streets of the town were filled with vendors and their stands filled with various foods, jewelry, and household items. People bustled about happily and conversations filled the air. "It's nice." Allen smiled.<p>

"Yeah, I can totally feel the Spanish vibe here," Lavi smiled widely.

"How do we go about starting this mission?" Allen asked.

"Finders assume I we find need to," Rayne said. Rustling leaves were heard to the left of them. All four of them tensed. They first saw a hand then Toma the finder stepped out from behind the trees. The four of them relaxed.

"Hello, Toma. Where's the other finder?" Allen asked.

"I'm not sure. At first, I was kinda annoyed with him since all he ever talked about was this woman he was interested in, but it's weird knowing that he just disappeared one night," Toma explained.

"Disappeared?" Lavi repeated.

"Yeah. We were sleeping and then when I woke up, he was just gone. I've tried talking to the villagers here, but very few of them understand English," Toma said.

"Alright. That should be no problem for Rayne and me, right Rayne?" Lavi asked.

"Yes. Start us let," Rayne said walking towards town. The rest of them followed behind him soon.

"Uh... Lavi, if he can barely speak English correctly, is he going to be able to speak Spanish correctly?" Allen asked as Lavi paled. Rayne had stopped to talk to a woman.

"We'll soon find out," Lavi chuckled. They watched the conversation from afar. As the conversation continued, they saw Rayne smile and the woman smiled back. Rayne came back later.

"Useful not she was," Rayne sighed.

"Did you just speak fluent Spanish correctly?" Lavi asked. Rayne nodded. "But you can't speak English right?"

"Weird language English is. Exceptions too many," Rayne explained.

"Uh-huh... Let's just go one and ask more villagers," Lavi lead everyone into town. Lavi and Rayne asked villagers what they knew about the disappearances. All day they asked, but it wasn't until close to sunset that Lavi had found someone helpful, a boy around Lavi's age with black hair and bright green eyes. He carried a basket of fruit and a mask. (**AN: I will use Spanish here, but you can look at the bottom for a translation of it**) "Hola. Hablas Ingles?"

"Si, but I wouldn't say I'm too good at it," the boy said in a thick Spanish accent.

"It sounds fine. Do you mind if I ask you a few questions?" Lavi asked.

"Go ahead," the boy allowed.

"Do you know anything about the disappearances happening lately?" Lavi asked. The boy nodded. "Great, do you mind if I ask you more about it then?

"No, but can we move this elsewhere? It's going to be night soon," the boy said.

"Sure. Can I bring my friends along? We kinda need a place to stay," Lavi asked.

"Why not? You can bring them, and you can stay at my place. My family own an inn," the boy smiled.

"Thank you," Lavi smiled and ran over to Allen and the others. "I found someone to help us out. He'll even give us a place to stay tonight. Come on. This way." Lavi lead the others back to the boy. The boy started walking and the others followed.

"Lavi, who is this?" Allen whispered to Lavi.

"Hmm... I don't know. Hold on," Lavi whispered back then turned his attention back to the boy. "Voy a usar el español, por ahora. Como te llamas?"

"Me llamo Raul. Y tu?" the boy, Raul asked.

"Me llamo Lavi y se llaman Rayne, Link, Toma, y Allen," Lavi smiled as Raul nodded. Lavi fell back into step with Allen. "His name is Raul." Allen nodded and they stopped in front of a tall building. It was five stories high and had many windows. Lights were on in some rooms while others remained dark. Wall sconces were hung around the building lighting the wooden exterior. Raul led them inside and the smell of fresh bread and candles took over them. The inside was decorated very homely with red couches and chairs set up in a lobby-like manner with coffee tables placed around the room. A counter was in the back of the room where a middle-aged lady and man stood. The woman had long black wavy hair held back by an orange bandanna tied around her head and brown eyes. The man was very tall with dark brown hair and blue eyes. They smiled warmly at the exorcists.

"Mama, Papa, estas personas son los viajeros. Les ofrecí un lugar para quedarse," Raul said.

"Si, Si, los llevan de arriba," the woman smiled.

"Gracias, Mama. Este camino," Raul said leading the exorcists away. The stopped on the fourth floor. "Este piso está vacío. Usa algun habitacion querer."

"Gracias. He said this floor is empty. Use any room you want.," Lavi repeated in English. Everyone nodded and set their luggage by a door. Lavi turned back to Raul. "Podemos hablar ahora?"

"Si, este camino," Raul nodded and led the exorcists to a room at the end of the hall. Once inside, everyone sat where they could in a room with only a bed, desk, and chair inside. Lavi leaned against the desk while Rayne sat in the chair next to him. Allen, Link, Toma, and Raul all sat on the bed.

"Te importa explicar las desapariciones... en Ingles?" Lavi added.

"Si, um... Recently, my brother, Gerardo, disappeared. His fiancee, my family, and I are very worried since his disappearances were like the others, in the middle of the night. When he disappeared though, I was awake. I heard him calling out and a beautiful song filled the air. It sounded... heavenly like an angel was singing. I heard him leave our inn, so I opened the door and saw him chasing after his fiancee. Since he was with her, I didn't worry about it. I never would have thought that would be the last time I saw him," Raul trailed off. Lavi walked over to him and put a firm hand on his shoulder.

"Don't worry. We're here to stop people from disappearing. We'll find out what happened to him," Lavi smiled at Raul. Raul only nodded and smiled faintly. Allen's stomach growled loudly causing him to blush. Raul chuckled a bit.

"If you're hungry, you can eat. It shouldn't take too long for me to cook you something," Raul smiled. He led the exorcists back downstairs to a dining room where they all sat and waited patiently.

"Heavenly song... Think do you what that means?" Rayne asked.

"I'm not sure... I would say it's an akuma, but I don't understand why it wouldn't just kill everyone in the village," Lavi said his brows furrowed in concentration.

"Is it something else then? Like innocence?" Allen asked.

"There definitely is innocence in this village somewhere. I can guarantee you that," Toma added.

"Then why haven't there been any akuma around here?" Link asked.

"They've been attacking other villages around here, and it doesn't seem like these villagers know either," Toma said.

"Something then else it is?" Rayne asked.

"Maybe... I guess you and I need to take a library trip to find out, but then we can't really ask any villagers about it 'cause only you and I can speak fluent Spanish. That's gonna be a problem 'cause I guess you wanna say," Lavi paused for Rayne.

"Stay you with my job to is," Rayne said sternly as Lavi sighed.

"I could help," the new voice cause everyone's head to snap towards the doorway as Raul came in carrying plates of salads. He served everyone's food then sat at the head of the table. "I don't mind helping you. I can translate for you if you need me to. I want to help... I want to find my brother."

"Well, it's settled then. Raul, you can help Allen, Two-Spot, and Toma in town tomorrow while Rayne and I do some research," Lavi smiled.

Soon, everyone had finished eating and gone off to sleep. Lavi came back to the kitchen when he was sure Rayne was asleep. "Necesitas ayuda?"

"Pensé que iba a dormir," Raul said surprised.

"No, Quiero ayudar. Usted no debe hacer esto por ti mismo," Lavi smiled as he started helping Raul wash the plates. "Seco. Voy a lavar"

"Bien," Raul smiled and started drying the plates after Lavi washed them. "So... do you really think you'll find my brother?"

"I think so... Were you close?" Lavi asked.

"Yeah, we were best friends... We would do everything together. We played futbol and beisbol a lot together. Everytime I needed anything I would go to him for advice. It's hard... knowing that he's gone now... I could've stopped him too," Raul stopped and stared down at the plate sadly.

"There was nothing you could do really, so don't beat yourself up about it. Okay?" Lavi smiled and playfully blew soap bubbles at Raul. Raul laughed and splashed Lavi. "Hey!" Lavi splashed Raul back and before they knew it, they had started a splash war. Soaking wet and laughing they sat on the floor. Eventually their laughter died down.

"Lavi... Gracias," Raul smiled.

"Por lo que?" Lavi asked quirking an eyebrow at Raul.

"Para todo. Me divertí," Raul said.

"De nada," Lavi smiled and stood up. "Buenas noches. Nos vemos en la mañana." Lavi went up to his room closing his door quietly.

"Have fun you did?" Rayne asked causing Lavi to jump in shock. Lavi relaxed and grasped his chest.

"Gosh! You scared me," Lavi sighed.

"Fear is an emotion too. Bookman maybe should leave make you," Rayne said.

"What? I can't leave!" Lavi shouted.

"Quiet. Sleeping others are still," Rayne warned.

"Like I care. You can't make me leave!" Lavi growled.

"Anger is this? Proof just is what it is," Rayne looked away from Lavi.

"Cut it out okay? You're not gonna get me to leave the Order yet. Gramps and I have unfinished business there," Lavi said stubbornly.

"If told you I the last mission this is then and over war is? Leave would you willingly?" Rayne asked and Lavi growled at him. Silence then followed. Rayne walked over to the door. "I thought not." With that, Rayne opened the door and left shutting the door. Lavi sighed and laid on his bed staring at the ceiling. _What am I going to do? _Lavi thought. A knock at the door snapped Lavi out of his thoughts. He got up and answered the door to look down at a sleepy Allen rubbing his eyes.

"Is everything okay, Lavi? I thought I heard you talking in here," Allen said.

"I'm fine, Sprout. You look dead tired," Lavi held back a laugh.

"I am, but I was more worried about you," Allen yawned as he walked inside Lavi's room sitting on his bed. Lavi closed his door and sat next to him. "Who were you talking to? And if you say 'no one' or 'yourself' I'm going to call you crazy and put you in the psychiatric ward*." Lavi chuckled.

"No, I was talking to Rayne. He was in here waiting for me while I helped Raul wash the dishes," Lavi explained.

"Oh... Did you know that Rayne looks down on you? I don't like it. He treats you like an annoying child," Allen grumbled.

"I know, but I can't really help that. Gramps brought him here, and I can't argue with the panda. He says it's for the best, but I'm not sure anymore," Lavi trailed off with a sigh. Allen rested his head on Lavi's shoulder.

"You can handle whatever's wrong though... right? I don't wanna see you in trouble," Allen said sadly.

"Of course I can. And if I can't I'll make sure to do whatever I can okay?" Lavi said tilting Allen's head up to look at him. His silver hair and eyes shone in the light of the moon streaming in through the window. His pale skin seemed even paler yet drew Lavi in. Lavi didn't even realize he had been leaning in closer to Allen.

"Uh... L-Lavi?" Allen asked. Lavi blinked out of his trance and pulled away blushing as he saw how close to Allen he was. He noticed the blush on Allen's cheeks too.

"Wow... I sure am tired... Why don't we get some shut eye? Come on," Lavi said nervously. He laid down and pulled Allen down with him. He pulled the covers over them both then snuggled up to Allen. "Good night, Allen."

"Good night... Lavi," Allen smiled and fell asleep in Lavi's arms. Lavi ran his fingers through Allen's hair and smiled. _I'm in trouble, huh? _Lavi thought smiling to himself before falling asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, that's the end of the chapter :3 I hope that set up the plot quite nicely. Now before I go into the Spanish conversations, I'll mention that special denotation above. The mention of the psychiatric ward was noted because it's a reference to another fanfic of mine titled The Kill. It's a sequel and a songfic, but I think it's pretty cool and would love it if you guys read it. Alright. Now onto the Spanish. Some of it's pretty straight forward though.<strong>

Hola. Hables Ingles?- Hi, do you speak English?

Voy a usar el español, por ahora. Como te llamas?- I'll use Spanish for now. What's your name?

Me llamo Raul. Y tu?-My name is Raul. And you?

Me llamo Lavi y se llaman Rayne, etc...- My name is Lavi and their names are Rayne, and so on.

Mama, Papa, estas personas son los viajeros. Les ofrecí un lugar para quedarse- Mom, Dad, these people are travelers. I offered them a place to stay.

Si, si los llevan de arriba- Okay, take them upstairs.

Gracias, Mama. Este camino- Thanks, Mom. This way.

Este piso está vacío. Usa algun habitacion querer- This floor is empty. Use any room you want

Podemos hablar ahora- Can we talk now?

Si, Este camino- Yes, this way.

Te importa explicar las desapariciones... en Ingles?- Do you mind explaining the disappearances... In English?

Necesitas ayuda?- Need help?

Pensé que iba a dormir- I thought you went to sleep

No, Quiero ayudar. Usted no debe hacer esto por ti mismo- No, I want to help. You shouldn't be doing this by yourself

Seco. Voy a lavar- You wash. I'll dry

Bien- Alright

Graicas- We ALL know that one.

Por lo que?- For what?

Para todo. Me diverti- For everything. I had fun

De nada- You're welcome

Buenas noches. Nos vemos en la mañana.- Good night. See you in the morning.

**Man! That was a lot of Spanish. Thank goodness I'm one of the best in my Spanish class xD but I also have to thank Google translate for some of those (I'm not in that much of an advanced Spanish class) Review to let me know how you guys liked it. You'll get a shout-out :D See you guys next chapter :3**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello everyone! I'm here with another new chapter just for you! -points out to you- First off, shout outs. Shout outs go to Death-Sama01 and Code Geass Viceroy Destiny. Thanks for reviewing guys :3 Anyways, onto the chapter! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Lavi groaned feeling sleep beginning to leave him. He felt arms wrap around his waist and the heat of a body next to him. He quickly opened his eyes only to smile when he saw that it was Allen sleeping with him. He ran a hand through his silver locks and kissed the top of his head. He then froze. <em>Ack! What the heck am I doing! I can't just kiss Allen while he's sleeping!...Even if it was only the top of his head... Maybe-Ah! No! Snap out of it Lavi! <em>Lavi mentally scolded himself. Allen stirred then looked up at Lavi with a smile on his face. "Oh... Good morning, Lavi," Allen yawned. Lavi blushed.

"M-Morning, Moyashi!" Lavi said a bit too loud.

"That was weird. Are you okay?" Allen asked.

"Y-Yeah! I'm just fine. Don't worry about me, Moyashi," Lavi smiled widely.

"It's Allen! How many times do I have to say it? It's Allen!" Allen pouted. He huffed and crossed his arms over his chest. Lavi laughed and pulled Allen into a hug.

"Yeah, yeah, I get it. Man, you're adorable!" Lavi laughed. Allen's cheeks flushed.

"Re-Really?" he asked.

"Yup," Lavi pulled back to look at Allen's face. They smiled at each other. The door knocked and then opened. Raul walked in.

"Oh... um... Sorry to interrupt, but breakfast is ready," Raul said hints of a blush on his cheeks looking away from Allen and Lavi. Lavi quickly put everything together.

"W-Wait! Th-This isn't!" Lavi stuttered.

"Just come down when you're ready," Raul said before leaving and closing the door.

"I'm telling you you're wrong!... Great," Lavi huffed out. Allen looked at Lavi confused. "It's nothing Moyashi. Don't worry about it." _It'll effect me more than you, but then again, I'm not entirely sure how Link handles things either, _Lavi thought.

"It's Allen!" Allen shouted throwing Lavi out of bed. Lavi laid there in shock then sat up.

"What the heck did you do that for?" Lavi shouted.

"That's for being in my bed," Allen stuck out his tongue.

"Hate to break it to you, but you're in my bed. This is my room, Allen," Lavi smirked at Allen's reaction. Allen's mouth was open in shock and his face was beet red.

"R-Really? S-Sorry!" Allen shouted before running out. Lavi chuckled and quickly changed into his exorcist uniform. He traveled down to the dining room where he found the others already seated around a table. Raul, who was up and serving breakfast, looked up and smiled at Lavi.

"Buenos dias, Lavi," Raul greeted.

"Buenos dias, this looks good. Did you make it?" Lavi asked taking a seat next to Rayne who watched Lavi intently.

"Yes, I hope you all like it. It will be a long day today, no?" Raul asked sitting next to Lavi with a plate set in front of him too. Allen walked into the room sitting next to Link.

"Good morning, everyone," Allen smiled looking at the food before him. Everyone exchanged greeting and started eating with Allen finishing first. By the time they had finished, the sun was shining, and the streets were filled with people again. Allen looked out the window then back to the others. "This sure is a lively town. It's still early morning, but everyone's already out and about."

"It's because of the disappearances. Everyone is scared of the night, so they try to get everything done by the time the sun sets again. The streets used to be just as filled with people during the night as they are now, but that's changed now," Raul explained.

"We should hurry and find out the reasons of these disappearances then. If it is caused by innocence, then it's only a matter of time before akuma start to appear," Toma said.

"You're right, but if it is innocence then why have they waited so long to attack? Raul, do you know of any other towns announcing something about deaths?" Lavi asked.

"Not that I'm aware of. The other towns have stopped all communications with us since the disappearances started," Raul explained.

"Scouts you have sent check to those communications?" Rayne asked.

"Um... we have sent some people to try to negotiate with them, but they disappear too. We figure they do because it's a two-day travel to any town around here. Traveling in the night is inevitable," Raul explained.

"That's not helpful... but you say that only men are disappearing, right? Have you sent any women out?" Link asked.

"Not yet. I don't think anyone in this town has the intentions of sending women out into the woods to fend for themselves, even if it is for a short while," Raul said.

"Sorry we are, but I and Lavi leave must we. Library be the at we will," Rayne announced standing. Lavi sighed and stood too.

"We'll meet up with you guys later. Maybe here in front of the inn before sunset?" Lavi asked starting to leave with Rayne. Toma nodded.

"That's a good plan. Will the two of you be alright?" Toma asked.

"Of course we will. We are Bookmen after all. Good luck," Lavi smiled before leaving with Rayne. The two walked around town. Rayne stared at Lavi disapprovingly. "What is it?"

"Really nothing. Thinking just am I hand in case about. Three months after akuma none there are," Rayne said trailing off.

"I know... It's not sitting right with me either... Do you think those traveler disappearances aren't really disappearances at all but rather akuma attacks?" Lavi asked.

"Be could... The others up to out figure it is it," Rayne said entering the library. Lavi followed and they traveled through the shelves of books.

"How exactly are we going to research this? We don't exactly know much about the situation," Lavi said browsing through the many book titles.

"Simple. Phenomenons unnatural with occur innocence. Phenomenons unnatural research will we about disappearances dealing with," Rayne said handing Lavi a stack of books. Lavi held onto the heavy books giving Rayne a disbelieving look.

"And this will work?" Lavi asked.

"Believe not do you in history, Bookman?" Rayne asked amused. Lavi grumbled upset and continued to follow Rayne around the library until they settled down to read. The table they sat at was covered completely in books. Villagers seemed to avoid them giving them the silence they needed to read.

* * *

><p>As the sun was setting painting the sky a bright pink and orange, Allen, Link, Toma, and Raul stood in front of the inn. They waited around nervously for Lavi and Rayne to return. The streets were starting to quickly empty as the sky got darker. The air around the four was tense and fragile. "I wonder where they could be," Allen said to break the silence.<p>

"Where indeed. They couldn't still be at the library could they?" Link asked.

"It's a possibility. If they are too late to leave, then staying at the library would be better than trying to come here," Raul explained.

"Would it really? Do these disappearances not also happen to those inside?" Toma asked.

"Hmm... They do... My brother was indoors when he ran off, but if that's so then how are any of us safe?" Raul asked. Lavi and Rayne walked up to the group tiredly.

"Oh, they're here," Allen smiled and perked up. He walked over to greet the two. "Did you find anything useful?"

"I wish. We read so much, but got nowhere. Just when we thought we found a lead, it was just a wild goose chase. It looks like we're going to have to go back tomorrow as well," Lavi sighed.

"Remember just all read you today. Might it be useful," Rayne ordered.

"I know, you don't have to tell me that. Besides, I've got a photographic memory. There's no way I'll forget," Lavi bragged proudly. Lavi looked over the other four there. "So did you guys find anything out from the villagers?"

"No... Whenever we asked, they either ran away scared or they didn't know anything," Allen said sadly.

"Don't worry about it. There's always tomorrow, Moyashi," Lavi smiled putting a hand to Allen's shoulder.

"My name is Allen!" Allen growled. He removed Lavi's hand and stormed inside the inn. Lavi chuckled only to stop by Rayne's glare.

* * *

><p>Lavi laid on his bed staring at the ceiling. It was late into the night yet Lavi couldn't sleep. His thoughts wandered around the disappearances and around Allen. Lavi sighed whenever his thoughts would lead to Allen. He was thinking about Allen a lot lately, and he had to admit that he was loosing his control. He felt emotions and it showed. A knock at his door interrupted his thoughts. He sat up. "Come in," he called. The door opened and Raul walked in. "Raul, what are you doing here?"<p>

"I just wanted to talk..." Raul started stopping where he was.

"Right, um, sorry, uh... here, come sit," Lavi said shifting over so Raul could sit next to him on his bed. Raul nodded and sat next to Lavi. "What is it you wanted to talk about?"

"About these disappearances. This morning you had mentioned akuma. Without the others knowing, I had asked my villagers what they knew about such diablos, but they all thought I was pranking them. What are these diablos?" Raul asked.

"First off, they aren't demons. Akuma is the name of a weapon made by a person called the Millennium Earl to destroy humanity. These weapons are made from the sorrow of humans and are programmed to kill. They don't mean to kill, but they can't fight orders from the Earl either. That's where people like me, Allen, and Rayne come in. We're exorcists sent to destroy these akuma," Lavi explained.

"They kill? Do you think they could have..." Raul trailed off looking down sadly. Lavi placed a firm hand on his shoulder.

"Don't think like that. You're brother's okay, and we're gonna find him," Lavi said reassuringly. Raul looked up.

"Really?" Raul asked.

"Yes. I guarantee it," Lavi smiled at him making Raul smile as well.

"Alright, well if you say so then I guess-" Raul stopped as a song filled the air. The song was faint yet very alluring. The gentle melody played in the air.

_Mecum fugere_

_Sub caelo astrifero_

_Veni mecum, mea praeda_

_Ad tenebras ignotus_

_Lorem cadunt_

_In profundis tenebrarum_

_Sed caritas non TARDESCO_

Raul's eyes widened and he froze in shock. Lavi watched Raul intently. "Raul, que pasa?"

"That's the song," Raul said his voice barely a whisper. He snapped out of his shock and gripped Lavi's shoulders urgently. "That's the song! The song that was sung when my brother disappeared! We have to hurry before they get away!"

"Right! Stand up," Lavi said. They both stood and Lavi grabbed his hammer. "Stay here."

"Wait! Am I not coming with you?" Raul asked. Lavi hesitated.

"Alright, fine. Hold on tight then," Lavi smirked.

"What? Hold onto to what?" Raul asked. Lavi didn't answer and just stood by his window. He pointed his hammer towards the ground.

"Oodzuchi Kozuchi, shin!" Lavi shouted. His hammer handle extended until the hammer spike was planted firmly into the ground. He turned back to Raul who stood in shock. Lavi smirked. "Are you coming?"

"Y-Yes!" Raul said. He wet over to Lavi looking out the window. "Did you-"

"Come on, you gotta hold onto me," Lavi said wrapping and arm around Raul's waist. He planted his feet onto the handle and pulled himself and Raul out the window.

"W-Wait! I don't know what to hold on to!" Raul cried.

"Shin!" Lavi shouted not waiting for Raul. They shot up into the air on Lavi's handle. Scared, Raul gripped onto Lavi who laughed. "There ya go. Keep holding on, okay?"

* * *

><p><strong>And... chapter! This chapter felt a lot longer than it is -sigh- oh well. I'm moving along with the plot and introducing some slight RaulxLavi. You're gonna have to wait and see what happens both in the disappearances and in Lavi's life especially with Rayne there to make things harder. Until next chapter. Review please!<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey everyone. Sorry if it took a while to update this. Didn't mean to wait this long. So much stuff happened though. Well, it's time for shout outs! Shout outs go to DGrayManFanatic, Allen 'Dango Sticks' Walker, and Mikki Phantomhive for reviewing. Thanks guys. Last chapter, I had that song in Latin, but I forgot to translate it. Don't I feel stupid. Well, before I start the chapter, here is the song in translation.**

Mecum fegure- Run away with me  
>Sub caelo astrifero- Under the starry heaven<br>Veni mecum, mea pareda- Come with me, my prey  
>Ad tebebras ignuts-Unkown to the darkness<br>Lorem cadunt- This night  
>In profundis tenebrarum- In the depths of the darkness<br>Sed caritas non TARDESCO- But our love will not falter

* * *

><p>Lavi and Raul rode on the handle of Lavi's hammer out over the nearby forest. Raul stopped shouting to help find the location of where the song was. They rode over the tops of the trees scanning the forest floor for people. As they rode on, the song grew louder and louder. "Man, this song is deafening. Do you see anything?" Lavi called over the song. Raul shook his head then stopped.<p>

"Wait! I see someone! Down over there!" Raul shouted pointing to his right, close to a mountain's base. Lavi pointed his handle towards the ground, and they immediately began to fly towards the ground. Raul yelped and held on tighter to Lavi. Lavi laughed and unmounted once they reached the ground. He pulled Raul off and started retracting his hammer.

"Come on. While I'm retracting, let's find these people you saw," Lavi said starting to walk around. Raul nodded and walked close to Lavi. They looked around still listening to the song that was growing even louder. Raul gripped onto Lavi's sleeve and cringed. Lavi looked down a bit worried. "Hey, are you okay?" Raul nodded.

"Don't worry about me," he said. He looked to his right and pulled Lavi behind. "I see them!" Raul inched his head around the trunk of the tree as did Lavi. There was a young boy around Raul's age walking in the forest as if in a trance, following a beautiful young girl ahead of him. As Lavi looked closer, he could see that the girl was the one singing the song. "This... Why is this happening?" Lavi looked over at Raul.

"Do you know them?" Lavi asked.

"Yeah... That's Alonso and Dalia. Alonso has been hiding his feelings for her for almost two years now. I don't understand why Dalia is taking Alonso out here and why she's singing... She's a horrible singer," Raul added. Lavi stood up straight as his hammer was fully retracted now.

"Maybe that's not Dalia. Just like your brother's fiancee doesn't remember leaving with your brother, maybe it's someone else doing this," Lavi started. _But now I have to figure out how this person can look like other people, _Lavi thought. Lavi glanced down at Raul. "You stay here. I'm going to attack. Wait for an opening and take your friend back to the village. I'll meet you back at the inn." Lavi turned to leave, but Raul grabbed onto his sleeve again.

"Wait, are you going to be okay on your own?" Raul asked. Lavi smiled.

"But I'm not going to be alone. Right, Rayne?" Lavi asked the space behind them. Rayne dropped down from a tree and looked over to the two teens. "Took you a while to get here."

"Hammer your fast as not as am I," Rayne said. Lavi started to leave again, but was held back by Raul. Lavi placed his hand over Raul's.

"Don't worry. We'll be fine. She's just a girl... maybe, but still, how hard could it be fore us. Just watch," Lavi said. Raul nodded and let go of Lavi's sleeve. "Ready Rayne?" Rayne nodded. "Alright!" Lavi ran out from behind the tree and towards the girl. The girl stopped singing out of shock, and started to run. "Stop!" Lavi swung his hammer at the girl who dodged the swing. Lavi kept running after her while Rayne stayed in place. Raul looked at Rayne incredulously.

"Aren't you going to help him?" Raul asked. Rayne stayed silent and reached into a pouch on his thigh. He pulled out a small metal rod and pressed a button to make it grow longer. He climbed a tree to the top and stared down at the ground. He saw Lavi still chasing after the girl who was faster than him. Rayne inhaled deeply and twirled the rod around skillfully.

"Moses's Staff... Level two, unlock!" Rayne called. The tips of Rayne's rod started to glow blue. Raul stared up at him in awe. Rayne ran his hand down the rod then held it up to the sky, small streaks of electricity running between the rod and small metal barbs and the ends of his gloves. Storm clouds started gathering above and thunder was heard. "Heaven binding!" Four streams of light emerged from the clouds and shot down towards the girl. The streams of light formed visible plates and struck the girl in the front, back, and both sides. The girl let out a cry before falling to the ground. Lavi stopped and stared in amazement. The girl struggled against the sheets of light but they didn't break. Rayne jumped down from the tree. "Friend help go." Raul nodded and scurried off to his friend. Rayne joined Lavi beside the girl.

"What did you do to her?" Lavi asked.

"Binding spell. Innocence my bind can. Useful very times at," Rayne explained.

"Wow... so does it wear off or do you control it?" Lavi asked.

"Control it I. Risky is it for attacked am I off wear will it," Rayne said. The girl on the ground smirked and began singing again.

_modo tempus_

_erue me a malo_

_periculum mihi anima tua_

_occidere_

The song was sang harshly but clearly. Rayne kicked the girl's stomach. "Quiet." She grunted in pain but smirked. Another cry of pain was heard behind them. They both turned around to see Raul on the ground in front of Alonso holding his cheek. Raul was crawling backwards away from Alonso, a look of fear on his face.

"Alonso! Qué estás haciendo?" Raul shouted in fear. Alonso walked forward in a trance.

"Matan... Matanlos a todos," Alonso trailed off. Raul stood to run, but was grabbed by Alonso. Alonso pinned him to the ground and wrapped his hands around his neck. "Ahora es el momento. Matanlos a todos." Raul struggled against Alonso.

"Me deja ir! Me deja ir!" Raul struggled. Alonso tightened his grip around Raul's neck. Raul gave a strangling cry and stopped shouting. Choking sounds were heard and Alonso's grip kept tightening.

"Raul!" Lavi shouted. Lavi swung his hammer at Alonso threateningly. Alonso jumped away from Raul and faced Lavi in a daze. Raul coughed on the ground, trying to let in air.

"Matanlos a todos," Alonso repeated. Lavi gripped his hammer tighter.

"Por qué quieren matarnos?" Lavi asked.

"Matanlos a todos. Voy a matarlos a todos para ti!" Alonso shouted pulling out a knife. He ran towards Lavi and started trying to cut him. Lavi dodged and used his hammer handle to block. Alonso was able to cut Lavi's cheek.

"Rayne! Can't you do something?" Lavi asked.

"Should I why? Busy keep him. Girl to question going am I," Rayne said. He pulled the girl up by the collar of her dress and she glared at him. He started walking away.

"Lavi!" Raul cried out. Lavi cried out in pain as Alonso plunged the knife deep into Lavi's stomach. Lavi dropped his hammer and fell to the ground, holding the knife. Alonso pulled the knife out and stabbed Lavi once again. "Alonso, basta!" Alonso pulled out the knife and threw it at Rayne. Rayne jumped out the way, his arm being cut. He let out a small hiss, dropping his guard. The light plates binding the girl dropped. She grabbed Rayne's head and head butt him then ran away, leaving Rayne on the ground. Alonso broke free of his trance and fell to the ground. Raul stood and wandered to look at the bodies. "Alonso? Lavi?... Levantanse... Por favor... Levantanse!" Rayne slowly stood holding his head.

"Crying stop. Nothing it do will. Me help them carry. Treated need they be to," Rayne said. Raul nodded wearily and started picking up Lavi. Lavi grunted and looked up at Raul with a hazy eye.

"Raul..." Lavi grunted out.

"Lavi! Don't talk. We're going to get you treated soon. Just rest up," Raul said pulling Lavi onto his back to carry him.

"The girl... is a..." Lavi trailed off as he fell into unconsciousness. Raul started walking faster. Rayne looked at him questioningly, dragging Alonso by his shirt collar.

"Hurry in why are you?" Rayne asked.

"We need to hurry. Lavi has serious stab wounds," Raul said.

"Effort your useless is. Happens what happens," Rayne said. Raul turned to face him, glaring at him intensely.

"How could you be so heartless? Is he not one of your own? How can you not care about what happens to him?" Raul asked.

"Weak who are those, battlefield stand on cannot," Rayne said walking past Raul. Raul glared after him. "Cruel it think you might. Reality mere just is it."

* * *

><p>It was morning when Rayne and Raul arrived at the inn once again. Once inside, Raul sank to his knees from the weight of Lavi's body. Allen and Link rushed in at the noise. Allen turned pale at the sight as Link rushed forward. "Give him to me. I can treat him. What happened?" Link asked. Raul gently rolled Lavi off his back and onto the floor. He crawled to the other side of Lavi's body as Link started treating him. Raul made fists and glared at the ground. Allen slowly walked forward glancing down at Lavi's body in horror.<p>

"I- I couldn't do anything. We went to stop the next disappearance from happening, but then something went wrong. My friend just started attacking us out of nowhere. He pulled out a knife and... he did this," Raul forced out.

"It's okay. He'll be alright, but he has lost a lot of blood. He'll need to rest for a while," Link said.

"I'm sorry... I couldn't do anything... This happened because he was trying to protect me," Raul said.

"Up shut. Fault your not is it. Is reckless he. Sympathy deserve he does not," Rayne said roughly letting Alonso hit the floor.

"How can you-"

"Shut up. I've had enough of you! You always look down on Lavi! What has he done to deserve that from you?" Allen shouted shocking everyone in the room except Rayne. Rayne narrowed his eyes at Allen. Allen fearfully took a step back.

"Rules broke the he. Longer no Bookman deserves he be to," Rayne said leaving the room. Raul stood to face Allen. They stared at each other.

"You speak for Lavi? What gives you the right to?" Raul asked. Allen's anger grew at the question.

"I'm his friend. I care for him. That's why I can," Allen said challenging Raul.

"Are you saying I can't? I'm his friend too, and I care for him too," Raul pointed out. They both narrowed their eyes at each other. Neither stood down, filling the room with a heavy aura.

"I've known him longer. We've been through a lot together," Allen said.

"We have too, plus we share a common language. You don't even know what we've been talking about these past few days, do you?" Raul smirked. Allen faltered slightly.

"Th-That means nothing. It's not like that gives you any advantage," Allen mumbled.

"Does it not?" Raul challenged. Allen glared at Raul before leaving the room. Raul smirked before going to Lavi's side again, his facial expressions softer. "So is he okay?"

"He'll be fine. He's all bandaged up now. Will you help me bring him up to his room?" Link asked. Raul nodded and they two lifted Lavi and and brought him to his room. They laid him in his bed, pulling his covers over him. Raul gently tousled Lavi's hair.

"Is there anything I can do for him?" Raul asked.

"Just let him rest for now. He needs to gain his energy back after all the blood he lost. Let's go and we'll check in on him later," Link said putting a hand on Raul's shoulder. Raul nodded and followed Link out the room.

* * *

><p>Allen entered Lavi's room as the sun started setting for the day. He sat next to Lavi on his bed and smiled sadly down at him. He brushed his long bangs out of his face. "Always so reckless... Why didn't you get me to help you? I'm worrying so much about you." Allen leaned in towards Lavi and nuzzled into his neck. He let his lips brush against the sensitive skin. Lavi chuckled and Allen pulled back quickly. Lavi blinked open his green eye and smiled at Allen. "Lavi!" Allen wrapped his arms around Lavi and pulled him into a tight hug. Lavi grunted and winced in pain, and Allen pulled back quickly. "Sorry."<p>

"It's fine. Just means you care, right, Sprout?" Lavi smiled. Allen flushed and looked away.

"I totally wasn't worried. I knew you'd be okay," Allen said stubbornly. Lavi chuckled only to wince.

"Guess laughing hurts. Man... I never would have thought I'd be brought down by a villager... I just didn't know what to do," Lavi sighed.

"Well, I'm glad you're okay. I was going to be upset if you died on me," Allen said with a slight pout. Lavi reached up and cupped Allen's cheek. Allen looked down at Lavi who was smiling up at him.

"I promise that I won't die, if you promise me that too. I've seen the dangerous missions the Order has put you on. I know you've gotten stronger, but it still worries me. I feel like the Order is just trying to set you up for failure lately. I don't want to lose you," Lavi said his smile turning into a frown. Allen held onto Lavi's hand at his cheek and smiled at him.

"I promise you, that you won't lose me. I may be a bit young, but at least I'm not reckless like you," Allen teased. He laughed as Lavi pouted.

"I'm not reckless! I just fight on instinct!" Lavi insisted.

"Sure, sure. Just be careful, Mr. Instinct," Allen laughed. Allen stood up and stretched. Lavi frowned and grabbed Allen's hand.

"Are you leaving?" Lavi asked.

"Yeah, I'll be back soon though. Do you want me to bring you up something to eat?" Allen asked.

"Sure, just make mine a normal sized portion. I couldn't ever eat all of your food," Lavi joked.

"Hey! It's not my fault I need to eat so much! Blame my innocence!" Allen shouted. Lavi just chuckled and let go of Allen's hand.

"I know. I know. See you later, Allen," Lavi smiled. Allen smiled down at Lavi before leaving the room.

* * *

><p><strong>And end of the chapter! How was that chapter? I hope it wasn't too flip-floppy for you. Looks like Raul and Allen have a little competition going on there. Hm... See what happens next chapter. <strong>

**Now for translations! Be patient with me xD**

modo tempus- Now is the time

erue me a malo-Save me from evil

periculum mihi anima tua-risk your life for me

occidere-Kill them

Qué estás haciendo- What are you doing?

Mantan- Kill them

Mantanlos a todos- Kill them all

Me deja ir- Let me go

Por qué quieren matarnos- Why do you want to kill us?

Voy a matarlos a todos para ti-I'm going to kill them all for you

basta- stop!

Levantense- Get up

**That's all I think. Don't forget to review! See you all next chapter**


	6. STATUS UPDATE!

Haha so sorry about this but this specific story is being put on hold. I'm totally rewriting it from scratch. It will come back though bigger and better than it is here. So please look forward to that. I apologize for making you think there was a new chapter if I got your hopes up. I just wanted you to know that this is coming back, but rewritten. It will have the same title too so look forward to it. (Just not like, right now, or tomorrow. Cuz I'm buzy. But soon.)


End file.
